snkfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Leona
|Fecha de nacimiento = 10 de enero ; 18 años |Altura = 173 cm (5'8") ---- 176 cm (5'9") ---- 177 cm (5'9.5") |Peso = 56 kg (124 lbs) ---- 65 kg (143 lbs) ---- 66 kg (146 lbs) |Grupo sanguíneo = B |Familia/Relaciones = Gaidel ---- Heidern |Trabajo/Ocupación = Soldado Ikari Warriors |Gustos = Nada |Disgustos = Sangre |Hobbies = Visitar fábricas |Comida favorita = Vegetales |Medidas (busto, cintura, cadera) = Busto 84 cm, cintura 60 cm, cadera 87 cm |Arma = Aretes explosivos, aretes segadores, botas especiales, horquilla arrojadiza |Estilo de lucha = Artes marciales + técnicas de asesinato estilo Heidern |Lugar de nacimiento = Desconocidohttps://www.snk-corp.co.jp/us/games/kof-xiv/characters/leona.php }} , también conocida bajo el nombre código , es un personaje introducido en el videojuego The King of Fighters '96 como el nuevo miembro de Ikari Warriors Team. Antes de que comenzara la producción para su debut, los desarrolladores querían crear un reemplazo adecuado para Heidern como parte de la revisión del videojuego. Leona fue concebida para ser un descendiente de Orochi en el momento de su debut y sus diseñadores tuvieron especial cuidado de dejar que sus intereses a la vez se reflejaran en sus acciones. Su apodo oficial es The Silent Soldier ("El Soldado Silencioso"). En una entrevista con uno de los diseñadores de la serie, Shinkiro responde que Leona es su personaje original favorito en la toda serie. Aparte del elenco principal de la serie The King of Fighters, Leona también esta presente en un capítulo one-shot en la serie manga The King of Fighters: Kyo y tiene su propio character image album. Trasfondo Leona nació en una aldea sin nombre en algún lugar de Brasil, residiendo con su familia. Cuando era niña, Goenitz llegó a su hogar y exigió hablar con Gaidel, el líder de la aldea. Solicitó que Gaidel que se unieran a él en sus deberes para servir a Orochi, ya que todos en la aldea eran miembros de la línea de sangre de Orochi. Sin embargo, Gaidel se negó, ya que a él y su familia les gustaba la paz y no las tendencias violentas creadas por la sangre de Orochi. Enfurecido, Goenitz se marcha; esa misma noche, Leona sufrió el Chi no Bōsō y mató a todos en la aldea. Goenitz, complacido por los resultados, pone la sed de sangre de ella descansar para otra vez "cuando él la necesita de nuevo". Aturdida y conmocionada, pierde sus recuerdos y vagabundea sin rumbo hasta que es encontrada y más tarde adoptada por Heidern. Sorprendido por su capacidad de lucha natural, decide criarla como un guerrero Ikari bajo su mando. Saga Orochi En 1996, recibe su primera misión oficial para entrar en el torneo King of Fighters junto con Ralf y Clark. Su misión era investigar a Geese Howard que había entrado en el torneo en busca de un objetivo desconocido. Durante los eventos de las rondas finales, Goenitz se enfrenta a ella y le recuerda su linaje de Orochi, ocasionando que se preocupe por el futuro. Su estado preocupado se trasladó al campo de batalla, lo que finalmente condujo a que ella y sus compañeras fueran suspendidos del servicio militar. Queriendo animarla, Ralf los enlista de nuevo en el torneo del próximo año. Finalmente recuerda su pasado completamente durante los eventos del videojuego The King of Fighters '97. Hacia las rondas finales del torneo, Leona sufre el Chi no Bōsō inducido por Orochi. Para el final del torneo, ella es sometida con éxito y Orochi es sellado. Aún así, ella lamenta sus acciones e intenta poner fin a su vida. Ralf la detiene y la anima a seguir viviendo. Saga NESTS Leona permanece como miembro de Ikari Team para cada uno de los torneos King of Fighters durante la saga NESTS. Se suponía que ella participó en sus deberes normales con Heidern durante este período de tiempo. Saga Tales of Ash Al final del torneo en los acontecimiento del videojuego The King of Fighters 2003, el sello de Orochi es roto. Ella cae bajo la influencia del Chi no Bōsō y ataca a Ralf y Clark, hiriéndolos gravemente. Es sacada del equipo por Heidern durante el videojuego The King of Fighters XI debido al trauma emocional que sufrió después del incidente. Superando el shock, ella es designada para unirse al torneo nuevo durante los eventos del videojuego The King of Fighters XIII con sus viejos compañeros de equipo, determinada a vivir con cualquier defecto que la sangre Orochi invoque. Después del clímax del torneo, pierde la conciencia y duerme durante varios días. Sus compañeros estaban preocupados por ella y se quedaron a su lado hasta que se despertara. Reconfortada por la preocupación que sintieron por ella, se ríe por primera vez en toda la saga. Personalidad Leona es una persona reticente que tiene problemas para expresarse fuera del combate o una misión. Debido a su pasado, a menudo mantiene sus emociones bajo control, ya que tiene miedo de perder el control y lastimar a sus amigos a causa de su sangre Orochi. Aparte de Ralf, Whip, Clark y el Comandante Heidern, Leona no habla con nadie más. A menudo se siente sola, pero se siente reconfortada con la nueva familia que ha encontrado con los mercenarios de Ikari. Desde el intento de suicidio, Leona resuelve tomar el control de su propia sangre Orochi, usarla sólo cuando la situación lo requiere, algo que ella dice a sus adversarios en sus propios diálogos previos a la pelea. Poderes *'Manos cortantes/perforadoras' - Puede cortar o perforar con sus manos. *'Aura cortante' - Puede crear un aura de corte alrededor de sus manos y pies. *'Esfera cortante' - Puede crear una esfera de energía rodeada de varias cuchillas de energía. *'Chi no Bōsō' - Debido a su linaje como descendiente de Orochi, ella entra en este estado siempre que la presencia de Orochi es fuerte. **'Poder de Orochi' - Puede ejercer cierto grado de control sobre este estado mientras el poder de Orochi permanezca débil. Mientras que lo usa, su cabello se vuelve temporalmente enrojecido o muestra un tinte de rojo, al igual que su forma de Orochi completa. Estilo de lucha Ella comparte varios movimientos con su padre adoptivo, Heidern, y también parece emular los movimientos de Ralf. Por ejemplo; su ataque de CD/Blowback es casi semejante al de Ralf. También a medida que progresan los videojuegos, sus movimientos parecen volverse más explosivos, al igual que los de Ralf, y su estilo de correr pasando de ser como el de Heidern al de Ralf, pero al mismo tiempo manteniendo sus técnicas más ágiles enseñadas por Heidern; a diferencia de Heidern sin embargo, ella tiene diferencias más evidentes en sus técnicas vía variaciones adicionales que se centran más en velocidad y acrobacias. Las marcas de cortes en forma de V que aparecen al final de su V-Slasher DM y SDM son un homenaje a la serie anime Chōdenji Machine Voltes V - el robot gigante titular tenia un ataque en el que hacia un corte en forma de V a través del enemigo, dejando una V brillante durante unos pocos momentos dramáticos antes de que resultara destruido. El (Super) Movimiento Desesperación "Rebel Spark" donde ella planta un explosivo en su adversario y luego se aleja de este mientras hace una pose, es en realidad un homenaje a Kamen Rider Black RX - un programa tokusatsu japonés donde el héroe empalaba a su enemigo con su espada, Revolcane, y procedía a hacer la misma postura mientras chispas emergen del abdomen del adversario y finalmente explotaba. Además, su ataque CD/Blowback saltando se asemeja a la versión de Rider Kick de Kamen Rider Black, debido al súbito e inexplicable brillo de energía rojiza alrededor de su pie, y que se realiza en el aire. Otro homenaje sentai incluye a sus pendientes explosivos (Himitsu Sentai Gorenger). El lanzamiento aéreo que comparte con Heidern (Heidern/Leona Inferno) toma su nombre y apariencia del ataque "Muscle Inferno" de Kinnikuman Zebra en la serie manga y anime Kinnikuman. Dos de sus movimientos especiales son una referencia al manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: * El movimiento "Earring Bomb 2: Heart Attack" es una referencia hacia el Stand Killer Quee de Yoshikage Kira y su habilidad 2º Bomba: Sheer Heart Attack, como se ve en la Parte 4: Diamond is Unbreakable. Ella primero fijando una bomba sobre su adversario. Después, puede o bien esperar hasta que explote por sí mismo o detonarlo con un comando secundario, diciendo 負けて終わり ("Makete owari" ~ "Tú pierdes al final"), haciendo referencia a la habilidad Bites The Dust de Killer Queen (transcrito en japonés como, 負けて死ね, "Makete shine" = "Tú pierdes en la muerte"). * El (Super) Movimiento Desesperación "Grateful Dead" de Leona es un ataque durante el cual drena al adversario de su fuerza vital, rodeada de volutas de vapor o humo, siendo esto una referencia al Stand homónimo The Grateful Dead de Prosciutto en la Parte 5: Vento Aureo, que provoca el envejecimiento rápido en su víctima y puede diferenciar entre objetivos a través del calor corporal que emiten. Sus otros movimientos toman sus nombres de la serie manga y anime UFO Robot Grendizer. Música *'Rumbling on the City' - The King of Fighters '96, The King of Fighters '98, The King of Fighters R-1, The King of Fighters R-2, SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium *'W.W.III' - The King of Fighters '99 *'The Trooper' - The King of Fighters 2000, The King of Fighters EX, The King of Fighters EX2 *'My Whip' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Jungle Bouncer' - The King of Fighters 2002 *'Inside Skinny' - The King of Fighters 2003 *'Irregular Mission' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Smell of Gunpowder' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Survivors Under The Sky' - The King of Fighters XIV *'DESERT REQUIEM ~Operation02UM~ ' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *'Ray' - Days of Memories (Boku to Kanojo to Koto no Koi) Seiyūs *Masae Yumi - The King of Fighters '96~''The King of Fighters XIII'' *Seiko Yoshida - The King of Fighters XIV *Lisa Leonard - Saga KOF: Maximum Impact (voz en inglés) Apariciones *The King of Fighters '96 *The King of Fighters '97 *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters R-1 *The King of Fighters R-2 *SNK Gals' Fighters *SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium *The King of Fighters '99 *The King of Fighters 2000 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters EX2: Howling Blood *The King of Fighters Neowave *KOF: Maximum Impact *The King of Fighters 2003 *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation "A" *The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match *The King of Fighters XII *Metal Slug XX *The King of Fighters XIII *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *CR The King of Fighters *The King of Fighters XIV Apariciones móviles *Ikari - Leona Gekitohen *Days of Memories - (primer y séptimo titulo) - personaje no disponible *Metal Slug Survivors *Metal Slug Soldiers *Metal Slug Team Mission *The King of Fighters Volleyball *The King of Reversi *The King of Fighters Mahjong *SNK Beach Volley Gal's Attack *Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai *SNK Gals Island Dokidoki Puzzle Shock! *SNK Gals Island Senkan Battle Gekichinshichaouzo! *Metal Slug Mobile 4 *SNK Gals Island Beauty Dungeon Mimi to Kimashita! *SNK Dream Battle *SNK High School Collection *Metal Slug Defense *Metal Slug Attack *Crusaders Quest *Brave Frontier Cameos *The King of Fighters XI - cameo de fondo en la versión para Sony PlayStation 2 *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - cameo de fondo *Garou: Mark of the Wolves - en el escenario de Hokutomaru durante la tercera ronda *Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 - cameo de fondo; parada al lado de Edward Falcon *The King of Fighters: Battle de Paradise *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - cameo de fondo *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 Anime *The King of Fighters: Another Day Personajes similares *Orochi Leona Véase también *Leona/Galería *Leona/Lista de movimientos *Leona/Frases Curiosidades * En el videojuego The King of Fighters '98, Leona misteriosamente saluda a Chang Koehan y menosprecia a Ralf Jones. Esto fue pensado originalmente que era un error en las mecánicas del videojuego, pero los desarrolladores añaden que fue ella demostrando respeto por el "poder real". El significado exacto de esta afirmación sigue siendo poco claro, aunque se convirtió en un tema popular en dōjinshi de fans por un tiempo. Se saludan mutuamente en el videojuego The King of Fighters XIV. * En el videojuego KOF: Maximum Impact 2, Fio compara a Leona con Eri. Cartas SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2 Expand Edition SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS 100px|SNK Dream Battle 100px|SNK Dream Battle Sprites The King of Fighters '96 The King of Fighters '99: Millennium Battle The King of Fighters XII Metal Slug Defense 42px King of Fighters R-2 SNK Gals' Fighters Nariyuki Quest Galería Leona-kof98.jpg|''The King of Fighters '98'' Leona kofXII.jpg|''The King of Fighters XII'' Leona-mi2x.jpg|''KOF: Maximum Impact 2, render Leona another.jpg|Atuendo "Another" en la saga ''KOF: Maximum Impact Leona-kofxiv.png|''The King of Fighters XIV'', render en:Leona Categoría:Personajes de The King of Fighters Categoría:Personajes de SNK Gals' Fighters Categoría:Personajes de SNK vs Capcom Categoría:Personajes de Metal Slug Categoría:Personajes de Days of Memories Categoría:Personajes de Nariyuki Quest Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Nacidos en enero